simply_androidfandomcom-20200213-history
ROM Development
This startup guide should provide you with enough information to start ROM developing! SDK Setup SDK Setup: Here Kitchen Setup Windows: All commands must be executed in the Cygwin shell. # Download the "jdk-1_5_0_22-windows-i586-p.zip" from the link provided. # Download the "cygwin_packages.zip" from the link provided. # Download the latest dsixda kitchen from the link provided. # Install the Java JDK (jdk-1_5_0_22-windows-i586-p.zip). # Install the custom Cygwin environment. ## Unzip cygwin_packages.zip. ## Put the extracted folder, cygwin_packages, in C:\\ ## Run setup.exe and select "Install from Local Directory" when prompted. ## For your root directory, use "C:\cygwin" (the default). ## For the Local Package Directory, use "C:\cygwin_packages". ## When the list of package names, go to the top and select "All <-> Default" so that it changes to "All <-> Install" (you must click on the arrows). ## Click next and wait for the installation to complete. ## Once the installation is complete, find the Cygwin shortcut in your start menu, and start it up! # Set up the kitchen. ## Unpack the kitchen to "C:\\cygwin\home\\android\kitchen\". ## Open a Cygwin shell (from the start menu). ## Execute the command "cd ~/android/kitchen" Note that the character is '~' and not '-' ## Execute "chmod 755 menu" in the Cygwin shell to make the menu executable. ## In the Cygwin shell, enter "./menu" or "bash menu" # The kitchen is now ready! Follow the directions that it gives you, and you'll be releasing ROMs in no time! Linux/Mac OS X: # Download the latest dsixda kitchen from the link provided. # Unpack the kitchen to "~/android/kitchen/" or something similar. # Execute "chmod 755 ~/android/kitchen/menu" in terminal to make the menu executable. # Enter the command "cd ~/android/kitchen/" # Once in the correct folder in command line, enter "./menu" or "bash menu" # The kitchen is now ready! Follow the directions that it gives you, and you'll be releasing ROMs in no time! Basic ROM Modification Download a ROM you want to modify, and if you want to get rid of bloatware (Apps added by manufacturers/carriers) navigate to /system/app and look for the file names, back them up to a safe place, and then delete them. If the ROM is odexed (/system/app/ or /system/framework/ contains *.odex files) do not delete any apps, you must "deodex" the ROM first. In the kitchen, there is an option to deodex the ROM. This process can take a while. Once that is done you can go back and delete the apps you don't want. To edit the name of the ROM open the build.prop in /system/ and look for ro.romversion or ro.modversion and edit the name. Here is where most of the stuff is changed: Themes: /system/framework/framework-res.apk or /system/framework/services.jar Start-Up Scripts: /system/etc/init.d/ Boot-Animations: in /data/local/ or in /system/media/ Start-Up tones; Notification tones: /system/media/audio/ LIbraries: /system/lib/ Kernels: boot.img and /system/lib/dhd.ko In case you are about to theme the ROM read this because it is VERY important: ---- ROMs produced in this way may not be shared on any site, including Simply-Android, unless you have spoken directly to, and have permission from the original developer. ---- Blur ROM Modding Tips If you want add a option to skip motorblur just edit /system/etc/motorola/com.motorola.blur.setup/default.xml to look like this: